


Alterna

by sacygnus



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Combines manga points though later with explanation, F/F, F/M, Follows original Stars ending, Gen, Lets pretend that Crystal doesn't exist, New take on old cliches, OC, Otaku Senshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Searching for a beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacygnus/pseuds/sacygnus
Summary: Alterna - Latin, adj. Meaning "alternate, successive, one after another".The battle against Chaos ended the Sailor War, leaving Galaxia to take the Sailor Crystals to their homes and for the Senshi of Earth to pick up their lives. Or so they thought. That's the thing about war; it often has far, unforeseen consequences.





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I originally conceived this idea when Crystal was first announced and picked it back up after rewatching the original series. I plan to fill in the last of the plotholes and loose threads left behind by the original anime, tie in some of the manga and pretend that most of Crystal never happened. 
> 
> It's been a very long time since I've written fanfiction for the public (19 years? Orz) so be kind in your reviews if you can!

****

_My name is Tsukino Usagi, sixteen years old, in the first year of high school. I'm a bit rash and a crybaby, but secretly, I'm actually the agent for love and justice, Sailor Moon._

_Three months ago, I cast out an entity called Chaos from the solar system and helped to free another Sailor Senshi called Galaxia. Since then, my life, and the lives of the other Sailor Senshi, have become quiet and peaceful. We can finally live like normal teenagers now that our greatest threat has been eliminated..._

 

“I can't do it anymore!” Usagi declared, flopping down onto the tamati mat, blonde pigtails splaying around her. “This is just too hard!”

“It's just studying, Odango Atama.” Rei commented.

“I don't understand why we have to do it though!” the other girl complained. “We already entered high school!”

“It's to make sure we still get into a good school after high school.” Ami said from one of her books, a pair of glasses perched on her nose.

“Besides,” Makoto said from the other side of the table. “Didn't you want to try to get into a good college to impress Mamoru-san?”

Usagi poked her fingers together, lips pouting. Before she could reply though, Minako squealed, “Ohmygod!” Her eyes were fixated on the television screen. “Rei-chan, PLEASE turn on the volume! I HAVE TO SEE THIS!”

“Guys, we're supposed to be studying!” Ami complained.

Before Rei could react, Minako had grabbed the remote, turning the silent television's volume up and staring at the screen. Displayed was a rather pretty woman with dark red hair and violet eyes on what seemed to be a talk show.

“...I wouldn't say I was a role model for anyone,” the red head laughed. “I just want to be the best that I can be!”

Minako sighed dreamily. “That's just like her...humble and cool! Just like any Idol should be!”

“Who?” Usagi asked, staring at the screen.

Minako shot the other blonde an incredulous look. “You mean you don't KNOW who that is?!”

Usagi shook her head slowly. Minako huffed. “She's only the coolest new Idol to come out since the Three Lights! Her name is Hikoku Hikaru, and she's a singer and actress! But she isn't like the other Idols this season! She's so humble and thankful for everything that she has! And she's so cool! She's constantly doing charity work and good things for other people, learned a couple of other languages too! It's rumored she's supposed to be in a Hollywood film too soon which would be wonderful!”

“So she's an idol like Seiya, Yaten-kun and Taiki-san were...”

Minako cut her rambling short as she looked over to the Moon Princess, who's eyes had become a touch melancholy. Makoto and Rei looked at each other, a flicker of worry going between them. Ami sighed, setting down her book and taking off her glasses.

Makoto was the first one to speak up. “Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'm sure that they're getting by just fine.” She assured.

“Yeah, no news is good news, right?” Rei agreed. “It's better than hearing from them that a new enemy is on their way.”

Makoto nudged Rei sharply in the side and shook her head as the raven-haired girl shot her a look. Ami looked contemplative while Minako smiled brightly, “I don't think we have much to worry about right now. Usagi-chan cast out Chaos and Galaxia is returning Star Seeds to the corners of the galaxy. And once things settle down, I'm sure we'll hear from the Sailor Starlights again.”

Usagi nodded after a moment. “It's just...it's so strange, everything so quiet. When was the last time that it lasted this long? And is it going to last?”

Rei leaned over and poked Usagi in the forehead. “What's with you, Odango Atama?” She asked. “You're never this thoughtful!”

Usagi waved her off. “I know...I just wonder sometimes...”

“I think that we were getting close to burn out,” Ami finally said. “Was there really any kind of lull in between any of our enemies? Almost immediately after the Death Busters, we had the Deada Moon Circus then Shadow Galatica. When was the last time we were just able to be normal civilians?”

“But...” Usagi started before cutting herself off, not knowing what she wanted to say.

“Maybe Ami-chan is right,” Minako said at length. “I mean, all work and no play doesn't make a right!”

Everyone sweatdropped. Ami laughed, the gloomy air disappearing with the act. “The proverbs are 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy' and 'two wrongs don't make a right'.”

Minako blinked as well before she laughed as well. “Well, I'm not going to waste this break!” She exclaimed, clenching one fist in front of her face. “Now is the perfect time for me to make my debut as an idol!”

“I have my bakery I want to get started on.” Makoto said, her voice hinting at a smile. “But it means that I need to work hard so I can get my business degree from a good college.”

“And I have so much to catch up on if I still want to be a doctor.” Ami added, pushing her glasses back onto her face. “Our lives as Senshi, while it takes priority, have put other things on hold...things I can now pursue, now that we have the time to.”

That was a cue, it seemed, for everyone to get back to work. Slowly, they all pulled their notebooks back open, pencils coming back down to the pages. Rei turned down the volume again on the television just as the announcer for the TV show said, “Now for a performance of the new single by Hikoku Hikaru, _Love Victory_!”

 

~*~

 

“So, this is Earth.” A feminine voice said, her features shadowed as she touched the glass window in front of her.

“Home of the famed messiah who cast out Chaos. Who stopped Shadow Galaticia.” A male voice added. “What a pretty trap. I wonder what it will look like once it is stripped bare of that lively glow.”

“Do you think we can actually challenge it though?” Another female voice asked as she apparently twirled a section of her hair around a long finger. There was a hint of worry in her voice as she spoke. “This is supposed to be the most balanced and powerful system in the universe after all.”

“You're a coward.” An older male voice commented as he stroked a long beard. “How someone like you was chosen for our alliance is something I will never understand.”

The second woman sent a withering look to the older man, the malice in it visible even in the shadowed room. The first woman intervened, annoyance clear in her tone. “Now, don't start fighting between each other. That is not what we are here for.”

“Indeed.” Another male voice said. “I will not suffer any discord within the ranks. Not when we are so close to our goal, and not in front of my subordinates. We are supposed to lead by example, aren’t we?”

The second woman shot a triumphant look to the old man, who turned away.. The last man continued, ignoring them. “Dysnomia.” He said in a low tone.

A spot of light appeared on the floor. A woman stepped forward, bowing her head, her long green hair falling around her like a curtain. She was dressed in what looked like a long, form fitting violet dress with a plunging neckline, ending at the middle of her thighs, where sheer tights covered the rest of her legs. Around her waist was a silver and crystal belt, accompanied by bracelets and anklets of the same, crystals decorating the strap around her purple pumps.

“You know why we’re here. Orders as usual. Find the Sailor Senshi, and the Sailor Crystals. Kill anything that gets in your way.” The man instructed.

Purple-tinted lips twisted up in an amused smile, cat-like orange eyes shining with glee. “My pleasure.”


	2. The Magician: That Moment in Stagnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi makes the decision to grow beyond her identity as Sailor Moon. That doesn't stop Dysnomia.

 

Sometimes, it really did seem like the universe was against her.

Usagi’s loud wail rattled the walls as she bolted down the stairs, clipping her brooch to the bow on her uniform and racing to grab her school bag and put her shoes on. “I can’t believe mama or Luna didn’t wake me up!” She exclaimed as she flung the door open, dashing outside as fast as her legs could carry her to Juuban. The last thing she wanted was detention. Again.

Maybe Mr. Amanogawa would take pity on her? Just this once?

She would have laughed to herself if she had the breath to do so. She had more than enough chances. Even Minako started to learn to arrive on time to avoid this!

To learn…

The wave of melancholy hit her again and she found herself slowing down. Everyone was growing and learning again, moving back into civilian life and planning for the future. A future that didn’t involve the need to fight for the safety of the world. Where they could chase their dreams without having to think about their identity as Sailor Senshi and how that would fit into their plans. Even Mamo-chan seemed to have gained a new focus on what he wanted to do, even if he wasn’t going to America now to chase that dream.

Just thinking about it made the conversation replay in her head.

 _“_ _You don’t seem like yourself, Usako.”_

_Usagi looked up from her food, fork half-way to her mouth. “What do you mean, Mamo-chan?”_

_There was a frown that was threatening to tug down on Mamoru’s lips, his fingers playing with the straw of his drink. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts, to put them into words. “I’ve noticed for a while now._ _Even though you smile, it always seems like there is something sad behind it now.” He met her eyes. “It isn’t like you. It’s enough that everyone has asked me about you. We’re all worried.”_

 _It almost hurt that her friends hadn’t asked her directly about it. A second after that thought crossed her mind though, she felt guilty for thinking that of her friends. They had tried, in their own ways. Minako dragged her to the arcade for hours at a time, pushing her to try to outdo her in_ _whatever game they tried that day and try to ask questions. Each time, Usagi shut her down with an exclamation to distract her and to force her back to the game only. Makoto tried to entice her with her favorite deserts and to try the new bakery item she made._ _Every time, she would try to turn the conversation to whatever was on Usagi’s mind but Usagi would distract her by talking about a new guy nearby or asking for seconds or thirds on the food. Ami_ _set up private studying and tutoring sessions, often combined with an outing to the Crown to get a snack or a drink afterwards. Each time that she tried to turn the topic to something more serious, Usagi would ask her about one of the many questions she didn’t quite understand or goad her into playing a video game, to lighten up and have fun. Rei was the hardest_ _because unlike the others, she not only jumped to the heart of the matter on any of the instances they were out, but wasn’t so easily distracted. Instead, Usagi found herself pleading with her to leave it alone, that it was something she was figuring out._

_And now, Mamoru was here, about to ask about it, with the same look of concern that the others had._

_She sighed, her fingers coming to twist at the ring on her finger. “Mamo-chan...what do you think about when you think about the future?” She asked. After a heartbeat of a pause, she continued. “Not our future, not Crystal Tokyo, not that. The time between now and that point.” She pressed her lips together. “Everyone has an idea of what they want to do. Be a doctor, an idol, open a bakery, run the shrine...even you, Mamo-chan. You want to be a doctor too and save lives. I never really thought about it much. I just wanted to be a bride, get married and stay at home. I never thought about anything past that._ _As Sailor Moon, I didn’t have to think about much of that. Now though...now that Chaos is gone, now that Galaxia is taking all of the Star Seeds home...now that there isn’t a need for Sailor Moon...”_

_“You’re wondering what you want to do.” Mamoru finished for her._

_Usagi chuckled to herself. “It’s silly, isn’t it? I could just do what I always thought of doing, of being the best housewife I could be for you, but...even though Crystal Tokyo is so far away, it isn’t that far, right? And I’m expected to be Neo-Queen Serenity at that point. What can a housewife do to lead a country? At least, as Sailor Moon, I had an idea.”_

_For a moment, she wondered if Mamoru would laugh at her for this, even though the thought was cruel. He would never do such a thing. Instead, he set his drink to the side and reached over to take her hand in his. “There is nothing wrong with having doubt, Usako. We’re young and even if we have more of an idea_ _of what our future will hold, it’s okay to be unsure. No one can be one hundred percent sure about everything they will do in the future.”_

 _She found herself noddi_ _ng a little in agreement but hummed in the back of her throat. “It’s just...without being Sailor Moon now, I don’t feel like I have a purpose or a goal anymore. Everyone else does. Even you, Mamo-chan.”_

 _H_ _is hand tightened on hers._ _“Your worth isn’t tied in to just being Sailor Moon. It never has been one or the other._ _You have so much to offer to all of us, Usako._ _”_ _He smiled and Usagi felt her spirits lift a little. It was clear in that smile he believed every single word he was telling her. “Maybe this is the time that you can find your new goal, away from being Sailor Moon.”_

Usagi came back to herself, finding herself staring at her reflection in a store window. “You’re right, Mamo-chan. I can make myself into a better person now that I have the time. I can do this.” She found herself smiling. “Starting with getting to school and doing better. One step at a time!”

She turned away from her reflection to continue the walk to school.

And froze mid-step.

Everything looked wrong, almost like she was peering at the world around her through a crystal, the faucets causing the light to shine brighter in some areas and to outline the edges with a rainbow sheen. There was no sound, except for her breathing, which sounded louder than she would have preferred right now. There were no people around her, leaving her to feel like the world had become very empty in just the span of second. “What is this?”

“The official term we use is a mirrorscape.” A woman’s voice answered her. Usagi blinked several times, spinning around to find where the voice came from. “We use it when we want our matters to be private.”

Usagi’s hand came to her brooch, the words ready to spring to her lips to activate the transformation sequence. The woman chuckled. “That isn’t going to help you. You’ll be long dead before you can transform, Sailor Senshi.”

The blood in Usagi’s veins turned to ice, her stomach dropping to the floor. “How-?”

“We have our ways.” The voice assured. “Oh, where are my manners? I should introduce myself.”

Between one blink and the next, a woman appeared in front of Usagi. Her hair was long, a dark green color with a hint of princess-like ringlets near the bottom. She was dressed almost head to toe in violet, from her dress with high slits and a plunging neckline to the purple pumps on her feet. Then there was the gold, from the bracelets to her belt and to small designs printed on her dress in the color. Her eyes were orange and shaped like a cat’s, something that disturbed Usagi as they narrowed on her. “What a pleasure it is to meet a Sailor Senshi of this system. I never thought I would have the chance! My name is Dysnomia and I am the one with the privilege to murder you.”

Usagi ripped her brooch from her chest. “Moon Eternal, Make-”

She cut off in a yelp, something hitting her hand and wrapping around it, causing her brooch to fall from her hand and clatter on the ground. She glanced at her hand, finding it covered in what looked like a vine with sharp thorns. “Ah ah, we won’t have that now! Where would be the fun in this if I wasn’t allowed to toy with you first?”

There was a moment where Usagi could see some kind of dark energy starting to cackle around Dysnomia’s hand, the vines around her hand beginning to creep up her arm in response, tightening and breaking the skin, causing a line of blood to begin budding on her skin. Just as Dysnomia raised her arm, Usagi began to move, though it felt like she was running through syrup. Her legs moved so slow, trying to take her away from her attacker, her opposite hand trying to tear the vine on her other hand. It almost felt like she was moving in slow motion.

The energy lashed out, wrapping around her leg and causing her trip. She fell on her face with a cry, the feeling of thorns burying themselves into her skin again. Dysnomia was laughing, a high pitched cackle as she twisted more the energy around her hands. “I have dreamed for so long how I would do this...” She almost sounded drunk as euphoria twisted around her words and made Usagi’s stomach flip. “Yes, yes, Betelgeuse was right to make me think about this! For all that has happened, it wouldn’t do if I didn’t draw this out!”

The vines tightened on Usagi’s leg. She grit her teeth, moving to flip over and sit up, reaching to pull the vines on her leg off. As she reached for them, another set hit her, wrapping around her injured hand and up her arm, the other landing closer to her opposite shoulder. Usagi couldn’t hold back the cry of pain as they tightened around her.

The clack of Dysnomia’s heels against the pavement gave some strange gravity to her next questions. “Perhaps I will start with the limbs?” _Clack._ “Let my vines cut off the bloodflow?” _Clack._ “No, perhaps they can break each bone and dislocate each joint first before we sever it? What then?” _Clack. Clack._ “Perhaps I will blind you next? Oh, wouldn’t that be fitting?!” She stopped, standing above Usagi, a crazed, unholy fire dancing in her eyes. “Yes...so fitting. Maybe that would be the only warning your fellow senshi need? When I am done, to leave your mutilated corpse for them to find as a love letter?”

“I think I prefer an actual letter more. Feels more personal that way.”

That voice was new. It had the effect of making Dysnomia tense and turn to look behind her. A moment later, a bright flash of light hit her and lifted her body off of the ground, causing her to land hard hard and roll a distance away from Usagi. As the light shown over Usagi, the vines disappeared on her body, freeing her and leaving only the blood-smeared marks.

“That looks like it hurts...can you stand?”

It was a different voice than the first and Usagi looked away from her injuries to find that someone was kneeling next to her. She looked up.

A Sailor Senshi?

The Senshi was someone she never met before. Her violet hair was pulled in a high ponytail, brown eyes wide and watching her with concern. The uniform was familiar to Usagi, as it was the same as the rest of the Senshi of Earth, though still an earlier form of it. Blue skirt and sailor collar with no lines to it, green bows both front and back. The gloves came to her elbows, the rings blue as well and blue boots that came to her knees. It was almost surprising to see a lack of the smaller decorations that the rest of the senshi had. No earrings, the tiara a plain gold instead of having a gem embedded in it, no decorations on her choker or her belt.

She still seemed kind though. “Ah...I think so.” She replied and the Sailor Senshi smiled at her, helping her to her feet and supporting her weight. “Who are you?”

The Senshi smiled. “We’re Sailor Senshi just like you are. I heard that bit from our enemy at least.”

“We?”

It reminded Usagi that there was another person talking before too. That was when Dysnomia started yelling again.

“Why?! Why doesn’t my vines hurt you?!”

“You do know that shadows disappear with light, right?” The other woman’s voice sounded almost bored. “Now get up. I don’t like attacking enemies that are on the ground.”

“Sun...isn’t that a little harsh?” The Senshi next to Usagi asked.

The Senshi that appeared in Usagi’s line of vision a moment later paused to look at her. She was a little shorter than the other Senshi, probably closer to Usagi’s height if she had to guess. She had black hair that was cut in a short bob, tails falling in front of her ears. Her violet eyes narrowed a little and she looked much more severe than the other. Her uniform looked a little more complete than the other’s, with a navy blue skirt and sailor collar with a single thick white line. Her gloves came to mid arm, topped with two navy blue rings. Each bow was a bright orange color, the tails of the back bow a little longer. Her choker was topped with a cross in a circle, gold in color and red drop earrings hung from her ears. She almost looked like she would begin tapping one of her heels in annoyance.

“Harsh.” she said, turning back to Dysnomia, who was climbing to her feet. “You heard what she wanted to do. And you think that my quick and not as painful killing is going to be harsh.”

Dysnomia took the moment to try and attack her, sending her vines back towards the Senshi. They looked like they hit something before disappearing again entirely. Dysnomia blinked. “How is that possible?!”

The other Senshi frowned a little. “Science was never a strong point for you, was it? Shadows disappear with light, don’t they?” She raised a hand and pointed at her. “Too bad you found the Senshi of Light when all your powers seem shadow based.”

“N-no...stay away from me!”

The point of the other’s Senshi’s finger began to glow. “You should have thought of that when you came here and decided to try and kill people, other Senshi or not!”

“Wait!” Usagi called out a moment too late. Without naming her attack, the other Senshi create a blast of light that shot directly towards Dysnomia, passing by before a column of light burst from under her, causing her to scream in pain as she disappeared within it. The white light faded a moment later, leaving nothing behind of Usagi’s attacker.

Usagi’s knees felt weak. “Why?” She asked, feeling like she might cry. “There might have been a way to save her...”

It was the senshi next to her who spoke, her voice soft and almost sounding regretful. “That is possible but I think she was too far gone, both physically and mentally. People with some sense don’t try to torture people, and those that still have some way of being redeemed wouldn’t be shadows incarnated.”

Usagi looked over to her. She gave her a small smile. “You’re a senshi too then? I thought I saw you trying to transform before but I couldn’t hear your henshin phrase.”

When Usagi gave her a nod, the other Senshi’s smile grew a little. “That’s wonderful! It’s been so long since we found another senshi!” She let go of Usagi to clap her hands in front of her. “I’m Sailor Earth and she is Sailor Sun.” She motioned to the other senshi, who was kneeling on the ground and looking at something. “We just came here to Tokyo not too long ago. We didn’t think we’d find another senshi so soon! Which one are you?”

Her excitement was clear, even if it seemed like she was doing her best to keep it under control as much as possible. Usagi herself smiled, the buzzing energy from this senshi getting to her as well. “I’m-”

“The Senshi of the Moon.”

Sailor Sun cut Usagi off. She approached, holding Usagi’s brooch in her hand. There was a tense look about her that made Usagi uneasy. Sailor Sun held the brooch in front of her. “I’d recognize the Ginzuishou anywhere. You’re Serenity’s reincarnation, aren’t you?”

“Sun, please-” Sailor Earth started but was cut off.

“It wasn’t enough to take all the Sailor Senshi for yourself but now you have to play at being one now?!”

Usagi found herself staring at her. “I don’t understand.”

Sun huffed. “Of course you wouldn’t! This just isn’t fair! Of all people in this system, I save you?!”

“Sun, that’s enough! She doesn’t know anything about this!” Earth exclaimed, her voice pleading with the other Senshi.

The look that Sun gave her was mutinous but to Usagi’s relief, she backed down with a growl, tossing her brooch to her. “Let’s go, Earth.” She said as she turned and walked off.

Earth gave Usagi an apologetic look as she stepped away from her. “I’m sorry about this but in a way, I agree with her. It really isn’t the right time yet for us to talk yet. I hope you’ll understand.” She smiled as she followed Sun down the street.

“Wait!” Usagi called after their forms as the prism scenery cracked and shattered.

“Usagi!”

The sensation was almost overwhelming. Everything shifted back to normal, with people walking through the streets and cars driving by, unaware of what was going on around them.

She sank down to her knees, holding tight to the brooch in her hand. None of it seemed real, until Rei’s face appeared in front of her. “Where have you been?!” She exclaimed. “Ami said you didn’t go to class today and no one has been able to reach you! We’ve been worried sick!” A pause. “How did you get hurt?!”

The fire Senshi’s concern was evident under her gruff tone and it had the effect of making tears finally come to Usagi’s eyes. She launched herself at Rei, arms around her waist as tight as she could. “Rei-chan!” She exclaimed.

Rei lost her balance and fell back in a rather inelegant position. “What has gotten into you, Odango Atama?”

Usagi gathered herself long enough to face her. “We need everyone together. As soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the cliche of even the existence of Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth. I promise, it'll make sense soon.


	3. Wheel of Fortune: The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dysnomia's death is only a bump on the road. Explaining everything that happened though seems to be harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SO sorry for my disappearing act! Long excuse short, I about died and had a fun time with the hospital. Glad it's over with. I had some trouble with this chapter as well but I'm hoping it turned out alright!

 

“What do you mean Dysnomia is dead?!”

Most of the room flinched, with the exception of two of the women near the back. The yell came from one of the men in the room who had stood from his chair at the table in the center fast enough that it rocked and threatened to fall over. His grey eyes narrowed and he shoved long fingers through his brown hair. He sat back down in his chair, the air thick with his charged emotions. “What happened?” He grit out.

“She went down, underestimated what she was up against and got killed off by an Awakened Senshi.” One of the women near the back shrugged. “No use crying over someone doing something stupid.”

There were several dark looks sent to her. “I can’t believe you, Betelgeuse! She was your friend!” One of the woman cowering in front of the man hissed.

The light shined down onto Betelgeuse, revealing her bright red curls of hair and sharp yellow eyes. “I’ll speak ill of the dead when they deserve it! She may have been my friend but she was an idiot and should have escaped the moment she knew she was outnumbered. No skin off my back.”

“At the same time, I believe that perhaps it was now not wise to lead in with a puppet originally from this system.” The second woman from the back spoke, her voice soft. When the light hit her, she was smaller, with rose-colored eyes and silver hair that flowed down her back and to the ground. She had a hand on her chin in a thoughtful pose. “It is possible that since that one’s memories weren’t completely removed yet but just locked away, they may have pushed back and caused her hesitation to fight or flee. Or, it is possible that these Sailor Senshi are that vicious and unforgiving here. Without more information, I cannot say.”

“In other words, unless we send out another cat, we will not see how our mice react.” The man sat back in his chair again. “It would explain why Set and Ebisu decided not to join us for this meeting today...”

“I am sorry, Erebus.” The silver-haired woman said, looking towards the ground. “My next two puppets are not yet ready to use on the battlefield yet...both are very strong willed and I am having trouble breaking them.”

Erebus looked up from the table, his look becoming a little more gentle. “It was not directed at you, Moneta.” He leaned back in his chair, fingers folding over his mouth. “So...as it falls to me, who do I send of my own ranks?”

Betelgeuse began bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Oh please, send me! I haven’t been out hunting for a long long time!”

“Because the last time you and Sol were sent out, you got drunk and killed everyone.” The woman from before said, sounding almost disgusted. “Sol had to drag you back and you were confined for days.”

Betelgeuse sent her a grin that was all teeth. “What is wrong with that?”

Erebus held out his hand. “I know you are chomping at the bit, Betelgeuse, but I have other plans for you. Therefore...Polaris, I think you may be my best choice.”

The light turned on to the woman who had been mocking Betelgeuse became visible. Her light violet colored hair gleamed in a strange way in the light, framing her face and the rest pulled behind her head. Her eyes were a dark red, a little wide as she dropped to her knees in front of Erebus. The white clothes she wore consisted of a bodysuit that left her arms bare, a skirt that flowed to the ground attached at the waist with a braided silver belt adorned with blue and silver gems. “My lord Erebus?” She questioned.

“It shall be the standard orders: Kill any Senshi you come across, bring back any Sailor Crystals you find. Bring this world into our Alliance.”

She lowered her head. “Of course my lord...may I make a request? I would very much like to bring Albireo with me.”

Betelgeuse snorted. “You want to bring that brat with you?”

Polaris sent her a look that could have frozen fire. “Better by my side where he will be of use than here with you.” Her gaze turned back to Erebus, becoming pleading again. “My lord, please?”

He chuckled. “Take him with you if it will please you. But I expect victory, Polaris. Do not fail me.”

“Thank you, my lord. I will make you proud of me.”

 

~*~

 

The shock was just now starting to wear off, if the shaking in Usagi’s fingers was any indication. She found she wasn’t able to really move from the position in front of the table that Rei plopped her in front of once they reached her temple. She wasn’t even able to really eat any of the cookies that Makoto made while they waited for first the Outer Senshi and now Mamoru to arrive, much less exactly put into words what she had seen.

Two Senshi she never thought existed. Both creating more questions. Where had they been this whole time? Why were they appearing now? What were their abilities? And why has no one ever told her that they existed?

No no...the Earth was a planet so it made sense that there was a Sailor Earth, right? But what about Sailor Sun? Did stars have guardians too?

Why was she so...violent?

Dysnomia’s death played in front of her mind’s eye again and she wanted to shake her head to make it disappear. That would just worry her fellow Senshi right now though and if Haruka saw her in any kind of distress, she would find a way to drag it out of her.

She should have listened to her Outer Senshi, who stood near the doorway while quietly whispering among themselves. Haruka’s arm was slung over Michiru’s shoulders, the two of them facing Setsuna and Hotaru, concerned frowns either on their faces or threatening to appear. They warned that there could always be a new threat coming to Earth and that they should always be prepared. Somehow, Usagi felt like she didn’t take that worry seriously enough.

The new enemy…

“Usako?”

She blinked and was dragged from her thoughts to find Mamoru kneeling next to her. Her tears came back to fill her eyes as the dam created from her shock at the situation cracked. “Mamo-chan!” She exclaimed as she began to cry, launching herself at him.

For the longest time, there was no sound in the room of Rei’s temple, other than her sobs and the sound of Mamoru’s heartbeat under her ear. The other senshi were either distressed or being polite to keep quiet until she stopped crying. “What happened, Usako?” Mamoru asked as she began to become quiet.

She sniffed and pulled away from him, feeling like maybe she might be able to pull her thoughts into some sort of order and explain. “I was attacked on my way to school today. By a new enemy.” She paused. “And...there were two new Senshi.”

“What?!”

“Two new Senshi?!”

“A new enemy?!”

“Who were they, Usagi-chan?”

The cacophony was enough to make her head hurt, especially after her post-shock cry. She clenched her eyes shut until Rei slammed her hands down onto the table. “Everyone! One at a time!” She exclaimed, loud enough to cut through the chatter of the room. When everyone quieted, Rei sat back down. “Start at the beginning, Usagi.”

Usagi swallowed. “I was running to school and between one moment and the next, I wasn’t in the same world. I was by myself and there was no other people around me. Except for one woman...Dysnomia I think is what she said her name was. It was strange...it was like everything was inside of a crystal. She called it a mirrorscape. And she knew that I was a Sailor Senshi right away.”

“A new enemy already...” Makoto’s look was particularly dark as Ami had her computer up and was typing away next to her.

“How did she know you were a Senshi if you hadn’t transformed?” Minako asked.

“That isn’t all...I never transformed. Two more Senshi appeared and saved me. Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun.”

That got a reaction from the Outer Senshi. “T-That’s impossible!” Haruka barked.

“Usagi-chan, are you absolutely sure that is what they called themselves?” Michiru asked, trying to sound gentle despite the urgency in her voice.

Usagi nodded. “I’m positive. I won’t ever forget that.” She wanted to add more but caught the grim look that the three oldest Senshi sent between themselves. She swallowed, feeling her heart drop somewhere towards her stomach. “Haruka-san?” She asked, her voice small.

The Senshi of the Wind released a breath. “This is a problem. A big one.”

“Why? They did save Usagi.” Rei pointed out.

“Because they shouldn’t be here.” Was the quick reply from Haruka.

“Or exist.”

Setsuna’s solemn tone drew all eyes to her. “I was aware that there was the possibility of a Sailor Guardian for the Sun. During the Silver Millennium, there was a Kingdom of the Sun and they weren’t an ally of ours.”

“I remember this!” Luna piped up from her place next to Ami and standing from her curled up position. She moved to the center of the table. “The Sun Kingdom was in decline at the time that Queen Serenity was in power but was still powerful enough that she tried to avoid any confrontation with them.”

“But they didn’t need a Sailor Guardian at the time since the Queen of the Sun was that powerful.” Artemis said from Minako’s lap.

“She had four children.” Setsuna continued for the two cats. “One of which was a daughter. It’s entirely possible she ended up becoming the Sun’s Guardian. Though, the information that she exists is...perturbing.”

Silence for a long moment as the Guardian Senshi digested this bit of history and information. “What about Sailor Earth?” Minako asked with more bravery than Usagi thought she had at the moment.

“A Sailor Senshi that has less reason to exist.” Haruka muttered.

“Unlike Sailor Sun, which there is at least some reason for why she is here...Mamoru-san is the Guardian of the Earth.” Setsuna said. “If that remained true, there is no possible way for her to exist at all.”

“Which makes her a false Sailor Senshi. One that shouldn’t exist.” Michiru concluded. She pressed her lips together as she glanced in her mirror. “The mirror is dark when I ask it about these two. I don’t know what to make of it.”

“Or what any of us should make of it.” Ami said as she sat down her handheld computer. “Are they friends or foes? Given the information we have, we cannot say one way or another.”

“I wouldn’t trust them.” Haruka said in immediate reply. “One is lying while the other is going along with it and wasn’t friendly with the Moon Kingdom in the first place. As far as I am concerned, that makes them enemies.”

Usagi bit her tongue to keep from mentioning that Sun had been hostile to her while Earth was more welcoming. Instead she said, “I think...they may have met other Senshi. And aren’t from around here.” Now everyone was looking at her and she began explaining. “Sailor Earth mentioned that she and Sailor Sun just came to Tokyo and that it had been a while since they met another Senshi.” She frowned a little. “They both sounded like they had an accent too...”

“An accent?” Makoto questioned.

“Mm. It reminded me a little bit of Naru-chan’s...” It wasn’t until she voiced it out loud that her mind caught up to it. “A Kansai-ben accent? But it was softer...”

Haruka and Michiru exchanged a look between them. “Ara, ara...we have been meaning to get out of town for a while now.” Michiru smiled up at her lover.

She smirked back. “Kyoto is supposed to be beautiful this time of year after all. It would be a good excuse...”

Usagi blinked. “Wait...what does Kyoto have anything to do with this?”

The Senshi all collectively sweatdropped. “Usagi-chan...” Makoto chuckled. “What you described was a Kyoto-ben accent...”

“Oh.”

On the lighter note than what they walked in on, the Senshi began to pack up to leave Rei’s shrine. “I think we should all have our communicators on at all times, just in case any of us happen to run into the new enemy.” Ami said as she packed her school bag.

“Or the new Senshi. Any information is good information right now!” Minako added.

Usagi and Mamoru were the last two to leave the shrine. “Mamo-chan...what do you think about all of this?” She asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “With a new enemy and a Sailor Senshi that fills the roll that you’re in...”

He mulled over his answer for a long moment. “I don’t know.” He finally said. “Without more information or meeting these Senshi, I can’t form an opinion about it.” They walked out to one of the main streets.

“I know that Haruka-kun is suspicious about the new Senshi...but I hope that we’re on the same side.” Usagi said. “I don’t think they’re bad.”

Mamoru looked down at her as she reached for his arm to pull closer to her and rest against. “Sailor Earth was nice to me...and even Sailor Sun still saved me...”

Even though she killed in cold blood. Usagi swallowed and tried to push it to the back of her mind.

They rounded a corner and passed by a couple of students from a high school that Usagi didn’t recognize. The uniform was pretty though, Usagi thought, her mind feeling thoroughly distracted.

“Knowing us,” Mamoru said, his voice a little lighter as if he picked up on the drop in her mood. “We’ll run into them sooner than later. Perhaps then, we can find out what we can from them, especially if they know anything about the new enemy.” She nodded against his shoulder and glanced up as he smiled down at her. “Everything will be okay.”

She couldn’t help but smile back.

“...Endymion?”

The two of them froze at the name before turning back around. The two girls they passed just moments ago were staring at the two of them. One of them, with short black hair cut in a bob with tails falling in front of her ears looked almost like she was about to cry. “I am right, aren’t I?” She said again. “You’re really Endymion!”

Then she launched herself at Mamoru and nearly knocked him over with the tight hug she enveloped him into.

“E-E-E-E-EHHHHH?!” Usagi exclaimed, the sound almost loud enough to rattle the windows of the buildings nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have read and left kudos so far! I appreciate that someone is reading! Hoping the next chapter won't take nearly as long for you!


End file.
